Passionate Fire
by spazzgirl
Summary: it was the way he touched her that made Lucy want to give into Natsu in both body and soul. NaLu. Pure AU and OOC. One-shot. Lemons and pure fluffy fluff.


**Passionate Fire**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl with a brand new Fairy Tail M-rated fanfic! Since my first mature one-shot was with the JeLu (JellalxLucy) pairing, I decided to do one with my absolute OTP in the show.. NaLu! I love this pairing the very moment I watched Fairy Tail, they're just an amazing pairing and their personalities match each other.**

**This one-shot was inspired by the song "Ride" by SoMa, so be sure to listen to it while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Fairy Tail but I don't

**Summary: **it was the way he touched her that made Lucy want to give into Natsu in both body and soul

**Anyways this little one-shot takes place a couple weeks right after the Grand Magic Games and before the whole Tartarus arc. **

**Ages: 17**

**ENJOY!**

She hadn't expected him to follow her back to her apartment, nor did she expect him to embrace her as if she were to disappear from him. The one thing that Lucy had never expected Natsu to do was kiss her. The moment she felt a pair of warm lips press against her, she didn't know how to react, but when Natsu placed both his hands on her hips, she felt herself giving in when she felt the passion flowing from those lips.

Without breaking their kiss, Natsu wrapped Lucy's legs around his waist and guided them both to her room. Once he felt the bed hit his legs, he gently carried them both with Lucy still in his arms, and the two continued their heated make out on her mattress. The fire mage had moved his arms from her legs all the way towards her waist. The blonde buried one of her hands into the young mage's hair, causing the kiss to deepen. The two broke apart for much needed air, Natsu gently placed his forehead against hers, and Lucy could see those black eyes darken with lust and passion.

"Lucy," he whispered hotly against her lips before claiming them once more.

The celestial mage could feel the temperature in her room increase a bit. She could feel Natsu's warm hands tug at the bottom of her shirt, getting the message, Lucy kneeled in front of Natsu and removed her pink colored shirt and dropped it on the side of the bed. Natsu rubbed his nose against the blonde's, causing her to giggle a bit, but moaned as he began to stroke her stiff nipples through her bra. She guided his hands from her breast towards her backside, and placing his hands on her bra clasp, giving him permission to take it off.

Before he could touch the revealed piece of skin, Lucy grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

"It's only fair that I get to see you half-naked as well."

Nervously, Lucy started to unzip his one sleeve waist coat, revealing the tan tone abs and six-pack hidden underneath. The blonde dropped the waist coat where her shirt was, and began to gently rub Natsu's chest. The fire dragon slayer couldn't help but moan a bit as Lucy explored his upper body. A small finger lightly traced the scar he had received from his fight with future Rouge. Moving her hands from his chest, she dragged her hands all the way down towards the hem of his pants. Chocolate orbs met onyx ones, the pink haired male buried his head in her shoulder, giving her permission to strip him down.

The celestial mage started to unbuckle his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. She blushed a bit as she saw the bulge his boxers were covering, Natsu too blushed as Lucy saw his erection.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit, "It's okay, it's a natural reaction."

Natsu got up from the bed and took off his pants and boxers, giving the young blonde an excellent view of his well toned ass. The moment he turned around, Lucy was given another excellent view, this time was his hardened length, and now she knew how well endowed her partner was. Before he was about to move back onto the bed, Lucy was kneeling in front of him.

"L-Luce?"

She placed a few light kisses on his abs, "Shh, let me take care of you Natsu."

Small fingers gently grasp the impressive organ and she gasped a bit as it twitched in her hands. The blonde haired mage began to lightly stroke his length, causing the young man to moan a bit, she moved her hand from the base all the way towards the underside of his penis. His knees nearly buckled the moment when Lucy had traced over the head of his penis with the tip of her tongue. She could taste the saltiness of his essence from his pre-cum, but it also tasted warm as well. Daringly, the celestial mage took the head into her mouth, in which Natsu responded with a loud moan.

He looked down to the site of Lucy sucking on the head of his penis, he bucked his hips a bit wanting her to take all of him. Getting the message, she moved her lips from the head all the way down, until she felt the mushroom shaped bulb hit the back of her throat. She hummed lightly, causing Natsu to gasp a bit as he felt the slight vibrations from her mouth. He couldn't believe how hot her mouth was. Lucy started to move her lips back and forth as she sucked him off. Tan fingers buried themselves into the locks of golden hair.

Natsu couldn't believe how it good it felt with Lucy giving him a blowjob. He could feel his ass clench whenever she would have her tongue lick the underside of his penis' head. His breathing quicken as his body was feeling immense pleasure from her oral play. He shouted out Lucy's name the moment he came inside of her mouth. After swallowing all of his essence, Natsu positioned Lucy so her head was resting on her pillow and him between her legs.

Kissing her, the fire mage rubbed his flaccid penis against her covered vulva. Natsu broke the kiss and began to leave heated kisses from the corner of her mouth all the way towards her neck, nibbling it a bit, he continued his journey to her collarbone, in which he began to suck on the skin. Lucy arched her back as his warm hands began to play with her breast. As he played with them, the blonde stroked his muscular back, feeling them flex as he squeezed her mounds.

"Na-Natsu," she moaned as the fire dragon slayer took the tip of her breast into his warm mouth.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rubbed herself against his now semi-erect penis. Natsu growled a bit as she tugged his rose colored locks and bit down on the nipple that was in his mouth. Leaving a warm trail of kisses, he made his way towards the neglected twin and sucked on it. Nails dug into his back as he nipped and tugged the nipple, letting it go, he watched in fascination as it jiggled back into place.

His lips left feathery kisses alongside Lucy's skin as he made his way towards her shorts.

"Lucy," the blonde heard him whisper. His eyes now filled with a bit of gold in them, looked directly into her beautiful brown orbs, asking for permission to continue.

Smiling softly, she stroked his cheek, causing the dragon to smile a bit and nuzzled her tone stomach. The blond lifted her legs to help Natsu rid of the last two pieces of clothing she was wearing. He spotted a tiny piece of flesh that stood out a bit, the moment Natsu licked her clitoris, and Lucy couldn't help but moan a bit. The way he licked that little bundle of flesh caused her to become wet, in which her essence caught the dragon's slayers nose. He followed the scent towards the entrance of her vulva, his eyes zoned on the little drips of her nectar, he could feel his mouth water at the sight and decided to taste her bodily fluids.

The blonde gave a shudder when Natsu's tongue brushed against her nether lips. The dragon slayer couldn't help but growl at how sweet and delicious she tasted. His tongue thrusted inside of her and began to please her with his sinfully talented tongue. Lucy buried her hand in his rosy colored locks and rubbed herself against his tongue. He moaned at how good she tasted, as if she was some sort of rare flower and her nectar was only made for him. His sharp fangs would nip at her vulva, adding more pleasure than she was already receiving.

Lucy arched her back in response to the amazing feeling Natsu was giving her. When she looked down, she was greeted with those gold filled eyes, not only was his tongue seducing her but his glaze as well. She cried out his name when her body convulsed and released more of her womanly essence into his waiting mouth.

Cleaning up the mess, Natsu made his way back up to her mouth with kisses, the blonde moaned as she could taste herself in the heated kiss.

"Lucy, I can't hold back anymore, I need you." He whispered against her lips.

"Natsu…"

"Please Lucy, I need you. I can't stand losing you again." Natsu buried his face into her shoulder again.

"Natsu," the blonde brought his face to hers, and looked him in the eye, "You'll never lose me again, because I'll always stay by you."

A growled ripped from his throat as he kissed her again. Though, this one was full of love instead of a mix between lust and passion. Lucy brought one of her hands down from his cheeks towards his now harden penis and rubbed it against her vulva, coating it with her secretions.

"Make me yours Natsu. Make me yours, so you'll never have to lose me again." Lucy softly whispered, her words filled with love.

Placing his hand above hers, together, they both brought the head of his penis inside of her warm velvet walls. As the two let go, Natsu brought their joint hands above her head, and their fingers laced together as his fully seated himself inside of her body. Lucy arched her back and cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brink. It broke Natsu's heart to see tears streaming down Lucy's beautiful face, knowing he was causing her pain.

The blonde placed a gentle hand on his face and smiled softly at him. "It's okay Natsu, it's natural for this to happen."

The dragon slayer rubbed his cheek against hers and began to lick away the tears that donned her face. Natsu controlled himself from moving, despite the incredible feeling he was receiving from Lucy's tight and warm walls, he wanted her to adjust to his size. A few moments later, the blonde bucked against him, telling him that he could move. Lowering his head, the fire mage brought the celestial mage into another loving kiss as he rocked against her. Lucy could feel herself giving into the warmth that was consuming her both body and soul.

The way he moved against her and how good it felt when his lips made contact with her skin, Lucy felt like her body was floating on immense amount of pleasure. She loved how it felt when his warm hands caressed her sides or how good it felt when the pink curls, that nestled his penis, rubbed against her clitoris. Natsu loved the way the blonde would clench around him whenever he pressed against her cervix. The way Lucy's body moved so naturally against his, it was as if the two were just made purely for one another.

Lucy could feel the temperature of her room rising with each intense movement. Natsu growled as her nails left crescent marks on his skin or whenever she scratched his back. He hooks his hands under her legs and brought them over his shoulders, this caused Lucy to dig deeper into his back as the new position brought her to a higher feeling of pleasure. The dragon slayer groaned as the blonde's walls were becoming tighter as he was able to bump against her cervix easily due to the new position. Lucy felt his length graze every nook and cranny, leaving no area within her untouched.

She cried aloud when she felt his length warming up a bit, causing the dragon slayer to have a small smug look on his face at how erotic she looked when he heated up his length. Lucy could practically feel herself on fire with the way Natsu touching her, his kisses were warmer as well as his hands. It felt like she could feel how passionate he was through his touches, movements, and kisses. The blonde started to surrender herself wholly towards his wonderful and loving man that was making love to her. Natsu brought her legs from his shoulders back to wrapping them around his waist.

Lucy looked up and gasp at the erotic sight in front of her. The way Natsu's hair looked wet with sweat, as well how sexy he looked with such a pleasured filled face, and the way his muscular chest moved with each breath he took. When she brushed some of his hair away from his face, his now golden eyes looked back at her, the dragon slayer grabbed her hand kissed the palm. He brought both their hands down towards her clitoris and when both their hands stroked the bundle of flesh, Lucy cried out Natsu's name as her released came.

When her walls clamped down, Natsu released a loud roar as he spilt himself inside of her womb. After he discharged himself three times inside of her, the fire dragon slayer rubbed his nose against her, and the blonde did the same.

"I love you Luce," Natsu whispered softly.

With a gentle look in her chocolate orbs, Lucy smiled at him. "I love you too, Natsu."

Removing his flaccid penis from her, the fire mage pulled the covers from underneath them, laid next to Lucy, and placed the covers onto their chest. The celestial mage felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace and was met with a view of Natsu's chest. The dragon slayer brought her marked hand and placed it above his heart, and looked up at him.

"You feel that Luce? It's my heart and it beats for you."

Lucy did the same with Natsu, she too placed Natsu's hand above her heart. "You feel that Natsu? It's my heart and it beats for you."

**END**

**Oh mah heart, I think I just killed myself with an immense overload of pure fluffy fluff! To be honest, I pretty much teared up while writing this. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TRY TO WRITE A REALISTIC NALU LEMON! *blows nose into tissue***

**I was going to add a bit more with them sleeping, but instead I left it with Lucy getting the last line.**

**I tried my best with this one, so I hoped you all enjoyed it. I also apologize for any grammatical errors here. **


End file.
